Time and Fate
"Time and Fate" is the fourth mission in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II single-player campaign and the third 80's mission. In this mission, the player controls Alex Mason as he joins Hudson and the Panamanian Defense Forces in a raid of Menendez's mansion. In the earlier part of the mission, the player also controls Raul Menendez at the time of the raid and as he attempts to save his sister, Josefina. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Raul Menendez (W.I.A.) (playable) *Jason Hudson *Frank Woods *Manuel Noriega (W.I.A.) *Josefina Menendez (K.I.A) *David Mason (cutscene only) *Mike Harper (cutscene only) *Javier Salazar (cutscene only) *PDF Officer (K.I.A) Plot Mason, Hudson, Woods, Manuel Noriega and his men are waiting on a cliff near where Raul Menendez is. Noriega gives an order under Mason's command. Control then shifts to Menendez, who is sitting besides his sister Josefina who is sleeping. A knock on the door prompts Menendez to open it, where a cartel soldier is shot and Panamanian soldiers rush in and restrain Menendez. The officer grabs Josefina and begins to assault and taunt her, at one point slamming her into her vanity, breaking a glass object. Menendez then goes mad with rage, escapes the soldiers holding him, and stabs the offending officer with a shard of glass multiple times in the neck, killing him. Menendez is then subdued by the soldiers and given a sedative, causing him to lose consciousness. When he wakes up, two soldiers and Noriega are looking at him. Noriega cocks a SPAS-12 but shoots his own troops instead of Menendez. He then unties Menendez, saying he should be in American hands right now. Noriega releases him calling it "a favor". Still enraged, Menendez then assaults him, picks up his SPAS-12 and rampages through the village to find and save Josefina. The player has an extreme amount of health, increased movement speed, a very fast reload, and infinite ammo for any weapon during this sequence, courtesy of Menendez's sheer rage. When Menendez reaches the building where Josefina is, Woods sees him and fires at him, but misses. As Menendez struggles with Hudson, he then sees a grenade bounce off a wall and into Josefina's room. Menendez goes after the grenade in an attempt to stop it but fails, as the grenade explodes, killing Josefina. Control then shifts back to Mason, as the player fights through the town to cover Menendez's capture. Halfway through the mission, the three will see Menendez and realize that Noriega betrayed them. Woods will become enraged, and focus relentlessly on killing Menendez for what he had done to him in Angola, ignoring the mission for his vengeance. After clearing out the courtyard they will come across a cocaine lab. When Mason enters it, Hudson will tell him to keep an eye on Woods. After clearing out the lab, Mason and Woods enter Menendez' mansion and see Menendez struggling with Hudson. Woods will lose control and start firing his Galil at Menendez, but Mason pushes him against the wall, preventing the gunfire from hitting. Woods then pushes Mason away from him and tries to throw a frag grenade at Menendez, but Mason knocks his hand, causing the grenade to bounce around the hallway and into the room with Josefina. The mission ends with Mason waking up in the destroyed building, and seeing Menendez in a body bag, believed to be dead. Hudson will then tell Mason and Woods that "today never happened", and the mission is ended. Video Walkthrough BOII Mission 4 Time and Fate Playthough Challenges Completing 2 challenges unlocks the perk Quickdraw for single player loadout. Completing 5 challenges unlocks the Longer Sprint perk for the single player loadout. *Eliminate PDF enemies (x7) with shotguns in under 10 seconds. *Eliminate PDF enemies (x8) with truck mounted MG. *Rendezvous with Josefina in under 140 seconds. *Eliminate Cartel enemy personnel with Molotovs (x12) *Crash an enemy truck. *Eliminate Cartel enemy personnel with mortars (x10). *Eliminate Cartel enemy personnel with machete (x10). *Locate evidence of CIA presence. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Mason's Recommended Loadout Barrett M82A1 menu icon BOII.png|Barrett M82A1 with Variable zoom Galil menu icon BOII.png|Galil with Fast Mag Menendez's Loadout Machete model BOII.png|Machete SPAS-12 menu icon BOII.png|SPAS-12 Found in Level RPD Menu Icon BOII.png|RPD Uzi menu icon BOII.png|Uzi AK-74u Menu Icon BOII.png|AK-74u Dragunov menu icon BOII.png|Dragunov SPAS-12 menu icon BOII.png|SPAS-12 AK-47 Menu Icon BOII.png|AK47 Browning HP Menu Icon BOII.png|Browning HP Galil menu icon BOII.png|Galil FAL menu icon BOII.png|FN FAL M60 menu icon BOII.png|M60 MP5 menu icon BOII.png|MP5 RPG-7 pick up icon BOII.png|RPG-7 Access Kit Usage *After taking control of Mason once again, there is a locked crate in one of the buildings which contains Molotov Cocktails. *Before reaching the mansion, there is a garage that Mason can go inside. There is an ammo crate and some Mortar Shells. *When going into the drug basement, there is a locked door which Mason can pick and open to get a Machete. There is also a weapon cache, which includes several SPAS-12s, Galils, AK47s, AK-74us and an RPD. Gallery Menendez's House BOII.png|Woods and Hudson looking over the valley. Raul's Mirror BOII.png|Raul in his house. The photo on the mirror is of his sister, Josefina. Cartel Member BOII.jpg|A Menendez Cartel member at the door to Josefina's room just seconds before he is shot. Restraint BOII.png|Raul being restrained after killing a member of the PDF. Manuel Noriega Time and Fate BOII.png|Raul before Noriega. Stable Rage BOII.png|Running through the stable. Back Home Time and Fate BOII.png|Raul getting back to his house after fighting through the PDF. Hudson Restraint BOII.png|Raul struggling with Hudson. Uphill Advance BOII.png|Advancing up a hill as Mason. Argument Time and Fate BOII.png|Woods arguing with Hudson. Bell Tower Sniping BOII.png|Providing cover from a bell tower as Mason. Destroyed church Time and Fate BO2.png|Destroyed church Watch Woods BOII.png|Hudson asking Mason to watch Woods. Hallway Time and Fate BOII.png|Raul and Hudson in the hallway, from the perspective of Mason. Alex Restraint BOII.png|Alex restraining Woods. Raul Chase BOII.png|Raul chasing the grenade inside the room. Menendez' bodybag picked up BOII.jpg|PDF soldiers picking up Menendez's bagged body. End Time and Fate BOII.png|Mission failed. Intel Items Call of Duty Black Ops 2 - High IQ Achievement Guide (Part 1) Trivia Achievements/Trophies *'Man of the People' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Stop the brutality inflicted by the PDF. *'Driven by Rage' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Take down Menendez and his operation. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels